civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
August 2011 patch (Civ5)
The August 2011 patch is a major patch to Civilization V that was published on 10 August 2011. The following is a list of changes as announced by 2K Games.http://forums.2kgames.com/showthread.php?112752-quot-August-quot-Patch-Notes UI *Prevent creating duplicate great people by lagging the free great person UI. *Yield modifiers of buildings from policies are now shown in the tooltip of that building in the choose production UI. *Production tooltip in City View now displays the production penalty (usually -10%) for when the player has too many units than they can support. *The checkboxes for the mini-map panel now correctly reflect the state of the options (even if these options were toggled while the panel was hidden). *Unhappiness is now broken down between regular population and population from puppet cities. Gameplay *Slightly reduce the bias to sneak attack. *"City must not be in Plains" requirement for Stone Works now functions properly. *Killing Barbarians inside a City State's borders with a ranged unit now correctly rewards the player with influence. Tactical AI *Found and corrected a likely cause of having the AI send Great Generals out unescorted to "defend" tiles. *AI will avoid using land units for an operation if they are currently on a different continent than the muster point. *If attacking over land, add extra emphasis to nearby targets (reduce the chance that the AI will bypass closest cities). Multiplayer *Multiple out of sync causes found and fixed. *Add an Invite button on the Staging Room screen for the host. *Add a network message when force-quitting the game. Should eliminate the tedious wait for a network timeout when a player quits like this. *Host can now change the game set-up options in the lobby (except DLC) after a group has been gathered. *Player can now manually save a game while in multiplayer. *Player can now "un-end" their turn in multiplayer. This includes performing any new actions, like giving a unit a new order, opening a city screen, or clicking on the "Please Wait" button after previously ending their turn. *Ping times now displayed in the Player List UI (click the player list to expand, exposing the ping times, and then click again to hide them). *Hot-Seat: City State screens now update properly when switching players. Balance *Pyramids now grant 2 free workers when built instead of 1. *Brandenburg Gate now gives 15 XP to units built in the city in addition to the Great General. *Taj Mahal now gives 4 Happiness in addition to a Golden Age. *Seaport now gives an additional gold on sea resources and increases naval unit production by 15%. *Harbor no longer increases naval production by 15%. *Aristocracy now gives 1 happiness per 10 citizens in a city in addition to 15% production towards wonders. *Landed Elite now gives 2 food and 10% growth in the capital (stacks with Tradition Finisher). *Trade Unions now reduce road/railroad maintenance by 33% (up from 20%) and adds 1 gold to Harbors and Seaports. *Balance tweaks to New World scenario. Modding *Installed Mods panel (in Mod Browser) will now display which mods have updates available online w/ a link to view that entry. Bugs *Multiple minor bug fixes. References Category:Civilization V Category:Patches (Civ5)